La Apuesta
by Lady Aika
Summary: Cuando todo comienza con una apuesta. Absurdo. Como si Dios les jugara una mala broma. —Bésame un par de veces más.–UA-


Cuando todo comienza con una apuesta. —Bésame un par de veces más. Absurdo. Como si Dios les jugara una mala broma. –UA-

.

**Declaración:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y cía.

**.**

—Fue tu abrazo añil

El que pinta con caricias el candil

Que alumbra cada nota de mi voz

Mimando con susurros el temblor

De este amor, que se desboca

Si lo provocas—

_Estoy hecho de pedacitos de ti, Antonio Orozco y Alejandro Fernández. _

**.**

.

Sasuke, tan así. Con su nariz recta, sus pestañas largas y su cuerpo perfecto. Con botellas de ron en el bolso, y cajetas de cigarrillos en el pantalón. Como sueños rotos, guardados, que todos saben que están allí.

Sakura, tan así. Con sus ojos verdes y su pelo rosado, siempre riendo y contando historias de amantes desenfrenados. Como las historias que ella quiere vivir, y más de uno quisiera vivirlas con ella.

Jamás cruzaron sus vidas. Estaban en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. Pero jamás se atrevían a voltear. O tal vez jamás lo hacían a tiempo.

Sakura era exactamente una chica exitosa. Grandes sueños, excelentes notas, pretendientes. Seguridad, familia unida. Creció consentida y todos decían _Oh, ella será una chica que jamás olvidarán._Difícilmente olvidas a alguien que tiene el pelo rosado.

Eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke cuando la vio por primera vez, mientras ella decía:

"Café, urgentemente café"

Y tenía una voz ronca, fina. Bonita. Y siempre iba a la moda. Y era atractiva.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, con su expresión inexpresiva. Ella tomó el café desesperada murmurando sobre migraña y cafeína. Él prendió un cigarrillo.

Sakura lo miró. Ojos verdes. Grandes, llenos de pestañas.

—El cigarrillo aumenta las probabilidades de contraer grandes enfermedades.-seria, mortalmente seria- Aumenta la probabilidad de contraer cualquier tipo de cáncer, sobretodo garganta y pulmón. También daña tu dentadura. No querrás tener mal aliento cuando besas a tu novia. –sonrió dulcemente, como si hace un par de segundos no estuviera mirándolo con mal gesto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, la boca en una línea rosada.

—Saben a menta. –dijo él, exhalando humo.

—Es nicotina – y dicho esto, se marchó.

Sakura claro que pensó que era guapo. Alto, y con porte de modelo. Con su raro peinado. Pero ella estaba en exámenes finales. Le dolía la cabeza, y cuando tenía migraña, su memoria era como un licuado de verduras.

Sasuke iba dejando el cigarro.

.

La universidad es muy grande. Hay personas con las que no sueles encontrarte muy a menudo. Sasuke estaba lejano, lejano, en la facultad de ingeniería, y Sakura sumergida entre libros y más libros de medicina. Pero el siempre iba a la cafetería. Hubo una vez que una chica tomaba como agua el café.

El pensó que le faltó agudeza. Ella criticaba su adicción a la nicotina. Y era una jodida dependiente de la cafeína.

Tenía que rebatirla. Pero esa fue la única vez que la vio.

—¿De qué facultad es la de pelo rosado?- Yuugo supo inmediatamente de quien hablaba, y se lo hizo saber con un gesto.

—Medicina. Los de medicina no aparecen por aquí muy a menudo. Sabes, se la pasan criticando la vida de vicios y malas costumbres de la gente, pero son los más mal alimentados de toda la jodida universidad –dijo el tendero- No comen, no beben. Viven enterrados en libros, más libros. Pobrecillos. Y pensar que yo quería ser doctor. - Y seguido, rió.

A Sasuke no le dio gracia. Así que medicina. Estaba al otro lado del campus.

.

—Se llama Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Ino emocionada- Es el chico más guapo de toda la universidad, pelo de chicle.

Sakura alzó una ceja, escéptica.

—Lo malo es que fuma, aunque ha mejorado- continuó con una mueca de asco- Pero como futura médica, tal vez teniendo su posibilidad conmigo esté pensando en dejar esa manía ¿cierto? Se volvería muy saludable si fuera su novia.

Sakura rodó los ojos por no sabe cual vez durante la tarde. Se supone que estaban investigando sobre raras enfermedades infecciosas que se presentaron al norte de Japón durante el verano pasado, e Ino no paraba de hablar sobre el tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero de repente recordó al muchacho del otro día. Alto, guapo… seguro ese genio de la ingeniería no tenía nada que ver con el rebelde fumador.

_Fuma. _

—¿Fuma? – preguntó Sakura, como si acabara de comprender el misterio universal.

—Ajá, eso dije- respondió la rubia, despacio, como si hablara a un recién nacido.

—¿Cómo es?

—Pues parece un modelito de pasarela. Alto, guapo. Blanco, de pelo negro. Belleza clásica japonesa, no un par de americanas reencauchadas como tú y yo.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Oye! Creo que se cual es. Pues tienes buen gusto, si está bastante guapo.

—Claro, siempre-respondió engrandecida-¿Qué tal esta bacteria? Tiene un comportamiento muy peculiar.

Sakura se quedó pensando. No fue precisamente en la bacteria.

.

—Pues, ¿te la vas a tirar, no Sasuke? La verdad es que está buena, y quiere contigo.

—Pues, me dijo de salir esta tarde al cine. Pero que probablemente lleve a una amiga. Ve, Naruto.

—Si es una tía tan buena como la tuya, pues entonces… yo voy.

.

—Naruto, Ino. Ino, Naruto- dijo Sasuke lentamente. Sin dejar de mirar a la compañera de su actual ligue.

Sakura no podía creérselo. ¡Era el fumón!

—Un placer-dijo Ino, con su sonrisa falsa especialista. – Pues ella es Sakura chicos, compañera de clases.

Naruto silbó.

—Sakura, eres preciosa. –Sasuke se sorprendió. Naruto incluso estaba ruborizado.

Lo peor es que ella lo hizo también.

—P-pues… Gracias, supongo- y le sonrió.

Sasuke vio una dentadura perfecta. Una sonrisa bonita. Y… pues se veía bastante sincera, a diferencia de la de Ino.

.

La película hacía el intento de ser cómica. Pero fue bastante aburrida. A un lado de Naruto, Sakura revisaba sus mensajes de texto continuamente. Ino, más alejada con Sasuke, estaba en el más pleno ligue.

La verdad, se sentía mal. No podía dejar de ver a Sasuke, y peor aún. Él también la miraba a ella. Era una sucia, fea, perra traidora.

Así que se concentró en Naruto. Mordía la pajilla del refresco con total expresión de fastidio. Ni aún así dejaba de ser muy guapo.

—Em, Naruto ¿no?-él se volteó hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa, era bastante simpático, asintiendo- Pues… ¿de qué va eso de la robótica?

Naruto estaba dándole una larga explicación, visiblemente emocionado. Conversó con el sin problemas, aunque a él se le notaba que cuando comenzaba, no podía callarse. Así que aguantó su parloteo, un tanto incómoda por las miradas de Sasuke. Cuando decidió hacerle algún gesto para que dejara de mirarla, vio que estaba…

Bueno, estaba en pleno acto de canibalismo con Ino.

Se estaban, ¿besando? ¡Se estaban tragando! Pero, bueno. Sasuke no cerraba los ojos, e Ino se veía de lo más entregada.

_Qué maldito._

Así que le dirigió una mirada de infinito desprecio.

—Naruto, ese amigo tuyo ¿no cierra los ojos cuando lo besan?

Naruto rió con fuerza.

—Pues Sasuke es un cabrón insensible. Ni ríe ni llora. Cuando nació, su mamá pensó que habían sacado un bebé de arcilla, porque, bueno, básicamente es un putazo. Es famoso por eso. Jamás cierra los ojos cuando lo besan las chicas-hizo una pausa, pensativo- todo un cabrón, y eso que lo besan las más guapas.

Sakura lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Enserio, nunca?

Naruto negó solemne con la cabeza.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Y tu amiga es una de las más guapas. Y pues, por lo que se ve, besa bien. Creo que Sasuke es chica y no tiene pene. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Sakura le pegó.

—No es el tipo de comentario que puedas hacerle a una chica.

.

—Pues, no hubo _feeling _–comentó Ino al día siguiente. – Es bastante frío y no habla. Todo un témpano. Prefiero mil veces a Shikamaru, que, aunque ni la mitad de guapo, al menos se prendía cuando medio lo tocaba.

Sakura rió.

—¿Aún lo extrañas no?

—Pues… ayer me llamó…

.

—La que iba con tu novia… oye, enserio es muy bonita.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con advertencia.

—¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio.

—No me gustó Ino. No es mi novia.

—Ya, lo siento.

—Y alguien como Sakura no se fijaría en ti- Sasuke siguió caminando despacio, mientras Naruto boqueaba impresionado con la afirmación.

—¡Jodido cabrón! ¿Te gustó Sakura?

.

Una semana más tarde, Sasuke iba camino a la cafetería.

—Media caja de los rojos, Yuugo.

—¡Eh, tú! – sintió que alguien le daba pinchazos en la espalda. Se giró, y quedó anonadado.

Era un día soleado, y ella con su pelo rosado, sus ojos verdes, vestida de amarillo pollito, pues. Era mucho para tan temprano.

—¿Qué quieres? Tsk, es muy temprano para tu charla molesta de los cigarrillos.

—Pues no. –lo jaló hacia los árboles, un poco más apartado de la cafetería- Quiero decirte que mi amiga Ino no quiere salir más contigo. Volvió con su ex, y pues. Dice que eres todo un mal besador y témpano de paso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Primero, el que no está interesado en tu amiga soy yo. No la he buscado desde aquél día. Y segundo… Tengo buenas habilidades como besador.

Sakura se rió en su cara.

—¡Pero si ni cerrabas los ojos! Seguro ha de ser como dice Naruto. Eres nena y no tienes pene.

Sasuke la miró inexpresivamente, para luego reír en una carcajada seca. Ya luego mataría a Naruto.

—Pues te reto. –dijo mortalmente serio.

Sakura mudó la expresión.

—¿Qué-qué reto dices?-dijo, lamiendo sus labios nerviosa.

—Un beso. Te aseguro a que terminas pidiendo otro.

Sakura boqueó incrédula.

—Pues yo te apuesto a que cierras los ojos.

Sasuke echó una risotada.

—¿Sabías que nadie lo ha conseguido, no? – Respondió Sasuke, arrogante- Mira, niña, todas son iguales. Sólo buscan la fachada. ¿Crees que podría conmoverme con un beso de puro interés?

Sakura se quedó callada. Él tenía razón. Hasta la misma Ino sólo estaba impresionada por su belleza nada más. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke de repente se sintió como si estuviera en frente de un mentalista. Sakura pudo ver soledad. Y humo. El humo de los cigarrillos cuando exhalaba. Como si sus recuerdos estuviesen en cajas embaladas, y su mente fuera un gran sótano oscuro.

—Siento mucho que pienses así. Pero yo no soy como todas. –le dijo, más sentida de lo que hubiese querido-Esta conversación no tiene sentido, olvídalo todo. Sólo… olvida a Ino también.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. Sintiendo las rotas historias de amor. Los clichés que podría reunir si sólo alguien como ella y alguien como Sasuke se tocaran los labios.

Absurdo. Como si Dios les hiciera una mala broma.

Sasuke la dejó dar uno, dos, tres. Cuando Sakura iba siete pasos lejos, Sasuke supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Era como si ella hubiese visto algo que ni él sabía que estaba ahí. Y fue… casi tangible. De repente había un misterio que develar.

—No seas cobarde.

Sakura se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

—Deberías de asumir tus retos y no huir como niña despavorida.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Casi todo el mundo estaba en las aulas, en sus salones comunes. Así que cruzó la distancia, decidida.

Cuando los labios de Sakura tocaron los de Sasuke, fue como si todo tuviese sentido. Fue como un millón de bing bangs. Como entrar en el más profundo estado alfa. Y estar al mismo tiempo hundida en la vida beta. Fue cada cosa sincronizada.

Ella cerró los ojos. Se afianzó a sus hombros, su cuello, su nuca. Fue lento y suave. Sintió las manos de él sobre sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sus labios eran sedosos y calientes. Iban quemando, derritiendo. Tocando cada pedacito de su alma, como botones de neón, que iban subiéndole la sangre a la cabeza, subiéndole cada emoción que ella desconocía hasta los labios, tratando de decirle un montón de cosas que no existían todavía, que no sabía de donde se habían originado. Fue como ver chispas volar a todos lados. Fue como nuevas canciones metidas en el fondo de su cabeza. Fue su olor, cigarros y hombre. Adicción, más que cafeína.

Sasuke diría que fue como armar el puzle más complicado en apenas un segundo. O en menos. Fue una fuerza abrumadora, como si el universo lo hubiese empujado por un agujero negro, y él estuviese ahí, en lo oscuro. Viendo luces de todos lados, viendo más que ver. Fue sentir, cada latido de su propio corazón, de cada arteria de su cuerpo. Fue sentir hormigas en las puntas de los dedos, que estuviesen jalándole de ahí las entrañas. Como si de repente comprendiera todo, y al mismo tiempo, no entendiera nada. Como si estuviese su propia alma en frente de él gritándole su vida en la cara.

Bueno, era absolutamente agradable. Aunque… oscuro.

De repente oyó una risa.

Una risa musical, llena.

Entonces volvió a ver el sol. Y a ella.

Ya no estaba sobre él.

Ya no se estaban besando.

_¿Qué carajo…?_

—Cerraste los ojos-dijo ella, triunfal. Aunque en sus ojos había otra luz, que no tenía que ver con el triunfo. Sasuke aún sentía la cintura entre sus manos y el calor de su boca sobre la suya.

Sakura vio una dentadura que no tenía que ver con sus malos hábitos.

—Bésame un par de veces más.

.

_—Fue como el tanataba. Miles de fuegos artificiales ¿Cierto? _

_—Sakura. _

_—¿Qué?_

_—Ve a cambiar el pañal. _

_— ¡Te dije! Ino tuvo la culpa de todo. Y. Siempre serás una nena. Mira que no cambiar el pañal de tu hijo._

_._

Bueno, felicítenme, mi inspiración por partida doble. Si les gustó háganmelo saber con un review, y sino, como siempre digo, también es bueno leer las críticas siempre que sean respetuosas y constructivas. Agradezco profundamente de antemano. Besos y abrazos miles.

**A**_i_k_a_


End file.
